


It's Going To Be Brilliant

by RoseByAnyOtherName (badxwolfxrising)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Rose and the half-human Doctor takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going To Be Brilliant

“You were quiet tonight,” the half-human Doctor said as they walked away from the Tyler mansion. “Something bothering you?”

“I’m fine,” Rose replied dismissively.

“You don’t seem fine. You seem anxious.”

“Really, it’s nothing.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “You’re a shit liar, you know.”

“Compared to a master storyteller like you, maybe.”

“Oi! My ‘master storytelling” has gotten us out of many sticky situations. Anyway, something is bothering you, and I’m not letting up until you tell me what. So spill.”

Rose sighed. “It’s just...it’s Father’s Day.”

He nodded. “It’s Father’s Day. And…?”

“And I can’t help but think of Pete. The one who died, I mean. How different my life might’ve been if he’d lived. If he hadn’t died when I was a baby...I might’ve never met you. And then I feel guilty, for being relieved. Because in this world...I got the both of you. I got mum, and Tony, too. I didn’t have to choose.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for being happy,” the Doctor said, pulling her into his arms. “You didn’t choose this, someone else made the choice for you.”

“You didn’t choose this, either. Are you happy? With the choice he made for you?”

“Rose, of course I’m happy,” he said, cupping her cheek. “He gave me the greatest gift I could ever hope for, and that’s the chance at making a life with you.”

“You wouldn’t rather be on the TARDIS?”

“Not if you weren’t there with me. I had hundreds of years of traveling the universe, often times alone. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want to create a life, a home...a family. With you,” he said earnestly.

She smiled, her tongue poking between her teeth. “This from the man who once said he’d rather die than get a mortgage.”

“I was a different man when I said that.”

“I was a different woman when you said that.”

He smiled faintly. “So you were. Do you miss him? That...other man.”

“I used to,” she replied, unlocking the car with one hand and squeezing his arm with the other. “I don’t anymore.”

He opened his door to get in, but found his progress blocked by a package on the seat. “What’s this?’ he asked, picking up the package and sitting down. “Did we forget one of Pete’s gifts?”

“I don’t think so,” Rose said. “Maybe you should open it?”

“In the car? What if it’s dangerous?”

“It’s not dangerous.”

“How do you know?”

“Call it a hunch.”

“Alright,” he relented, pulling tape from paper. “But if it’s full of alien sex pollen, I reserve the right to say ‘I told you so’ before we shag in the backseat.”

The paper fell away from the package, leaving behind a small black and white box with a familiar logo. He pushed the lid of the box open, revealing a pair of infant-sized red Converse on a nest of tissue paper. Startled, he looked up at Rose. “You’re not…?”

“I am,” she said, biting her lip. “That okay?”

“Oh Rose, that’s better than okay, that’s absolutely amazing!” he exclaimed giddily, throwing his arms tightly around her. “Molto bene!”

She couldn’t help but to smile as she hugged him back. “Happy Father’s Day, Doctor. It’s going to be brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my own personal head canons regarding Pete's World. Written for the who-contest LJ community, prompt 'expectant'.


End file.
